The Internet Is For Porn
by dragonmagik
Summary: I am ashamed of myself for this. But a oneshot song fic, taken from Avenue Q, with the Naruto gang mixed in. Some Kakairuk and sasunaru...Naruto version of song http: uk. youtube. com  watch?v O16lsQwQQqE  remove spaces and enjoy.


Okay I know I am Really, Really, Really sad. I love this song and the Kakashi and Iruka thing just fit. Again I apologise for my lack of a social life.

Disclaimer: I dont own Any of the naruto characters, nor do i own the Internet is for Porn, that is an Avenue Q song, Not Mine TT.TT

IRUKA: Finally, I get to teach a whole lesson all  
By myself. And I'm gonna teach something relevant somenthing modern.  
The internet. (Starts singing) The internet is really really great  
KAKASHI:For porn  
IRUKA: I've got a fast connection so I don't have to wait  
KAKASHI: For porn  
IRUKA: What? There's always some new site  
KAKASHI: For porn!  
IRUKA: I browse all day and night  
KAKASHI: For porn!  
IRUKA: It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light  
KAKASHI: For porn!  
IRUKA: Kakashi!

KAKASHI: The internet is for porn  
IRUKA: Kakashi!  
KAKASHI: The internet is for porn  
IRUKA: What are you doing!?  
KAKASHI: Why you think the net was born?  
Porn! porn! porn!

IRUKA: Kaka-shii!  
KAKASHI: Oh hello Ruka-Chan!  
IRUKA: You are ruining my song!  
KAKASHI: Oh me sorry, me no mean to

IRUKA: Well if you wouldn't mind please being quiet for a minute so i can finish?  
KAKASHI: Okie dokie

IRUKA: Good. I'm glad we have this new technology  
KAKASHI: For porn  
IRUKA: Which gives us untold opportunity  
KAKASHI: For por-oops, sorry  
IRUKA: Right from you own desktop

KAKASHI: For ---  
IRUKA: You can research, browse and shop  
KAKASHI: mm!  
IRUKA: Until you've had enough and you're ready to stop  
KAKASHI: FOR PORN!!

IRUKA: Kakshi!  
kAKASHI: The internet is for porn!  
IRUKA: Nooo!  
KAKASHI: The internet is for porn!  
IRUKA: Kakashi!  
KAKASHI: Me up all night honking me horn to porn, porn, porn!

IRUKA: That's gross you're a pervert  
KAKASHI: Ah, sticks and stones Ruka-Chan  
IRUKA: No really, you're a pervert.  
Normal people don't sit at home and look  
at porn on the internet  
KAKASHI: Ohhhh?  
IRUKA: What?!  
KAKASHI: You have no idea. Ready normal people?

Suddenly out jumps; Neji, Sasuke, Tsunade, and Shino (TSUNADE...WTF!? How did she get in there?)

NEJI/SASUKE/TSUNADE/SHINO: Ready--- ready ----ready  
KAKASHI: Let me hear it!

KAKASHI AND OTHERS: The internet is for porn!  
NEJI: Sorry Iruka  
kAKASHI AND OTHERS: The internet is for porn!  
SASUKE: I masturbate!. _'To pictures of my little Naru-Chan...thank god for fan pics and fictions'_  
KAKASHI AND OTHERS: All these guys unzip their flies (TSUNADE: Hey!!) for porn, porn, porn!  
IRUKA: The internet is not for porn!!  
KAKASHI AND OTHERS: PORN!, PORN, P---  
IRUKA: HOLD ON A SECOND!  
KAKASHI: WHAT?  
IRUKA: Now I know for a fact that you, Neji  
Check your portfolio and trade stocks online  
NEJI: That's correct.  
IRUKA: And Shino, you buy things on Amazon  
SHINO: Sure!  
IRUKA: And Tsunade, you keep selling your possesions on Ebay  
TSUNADE: Yes I do!... How else am i going to pay back my debts?  
IRUKA: And Sasuke, you sent me that sweet online birthday card  
SASUKE: True!...although Naruto made me, he muttered so no one could hear him.  
KAKASHI: Oh, but Iruka, what you think he do after? hmm?  
SASUKE: Yeah  
IRUKA: EEEWWWWW!

KAKASHI AND OTHERS: The internet is for porn!  
IRUKA: Gross!  
KAKASHI AND OTHERS: The internet is for porn!  
IRUKA: I hate porn  
KAKASHI AND OTHERS: Grab your dick and double click. Tsunade had decided to not sing along to certain parts due to her lack of that type of anatomy, although she could hace sworn she had just heard Jiraiya's voice.  
IRUKA: UGH!  
KAKASHI AND OTHERS: For porn, porn, porn!  
IRUKA: I hate men!  
in harmony Porn, porn, porn, porn  
KAKASHI: I'm leaving!  
KAKASHI AND OTHERS: Porn, porn, porn, porn, porn, porn, porn, porn  
IRUKA: I hate the internet!  
KAKASHI AND OTHERS: Porn, porn, porn, porn  
KAKASHI:The internet is for  
KAKASHI AND SOME: The internet is for  
KAKASHI AND ALL: The internet is for PORN!  
KAKASHI YEAH!

* * *

Oaky I know I am a sad individual with no life what so ever. 


End file.
